


It Buzzes

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Ten Years of Depravity [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Gags, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Season/Series 07, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shiro's Floaty Arm Shenanigans, Sub Keith (Voltron), Sub Lance (Voltron), Subspace, Switch Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Whatever Keith may have been expecting when Shiro called him over the comms to tell him to retire to their shared quarters early, this wasn't it.Sure, he expected there was going to be some sexy time involved, or Shiro wouldn't be telling him to retire early, nor that he'd join him as soon as he could after finishing the report he was working on.And yes, he absolutely expected Lance was in on this, because Shiro rarely quit work early - not unless Lance decided he was overworking himself (again) and came to 'fix' that.But neither of those meant that Keith had been anything near prepared for the debauched scene on their bed when he entered.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Ten Years of Depravity [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 219





	It Buzzes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They flare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790676) by [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx). 



> In 2017 I wrote mostly drabbles instead of proper length oneshots, and a whole darn lot of them too, so the prompt for this fic is pretty short compared to the other prompt works, even the earliest ones. The depth of the concept I used for the prompt fic was not so easily translated into the vld verse, so I rather crudely flattened it into something easier, and then proceeded to go off with that shallow version of the prompt to write something that seems completely unrelated... I promise though, there is a distinct concept remaining in there that ties the two works together.... ish.

Whatever Keith may have been expecting when Shiro called him over the comms to tell him to retire to their shared quarters early, this wasn't it.

Sure, he expected there was going to be some sexy time involved, or Shiro wouldn't be telling him to retire early, nor that he'd join him as soon as he could after finishing the report he was working on. 

And yes, he absolutely expected Lance was in on this, because Shiro rarely quit work early - not unless Lance decided he was overworking himself (again) and came to 'fix' that.

But neither of those meant that Keith had been anything  _ near _ prepared for the debauched scene on their bed when he entered.

Lance was splayed on the bed, halfway propped up on pillows against the headboard and his arms pulled up over his head where his wrists were cuffed together. The cuffs pulled a taut line to the ceiling and there was a simple rope harness on his hips to attach him to the headboard under the pillows, both restraints together ensuring Lance would not be able to shift down the bed to lay down flat on his back.

There was no doubt that he would've squirmed until exactly that happened, considering he was writhing and sobbing on two of Shiro's fingers buried deep in his arse.

Two fingers of Shiro's Altean prosthetic.

Shiro's Altean prosthetic, that was not physically attached to Shiro, and apparently perfectly capable of driving Lance to the brink of blissed out insanity without Shiro even being in the room.

But Keith could hardly blame Lance, he could hear the buzz of the fingers vibration all the way at the door.  _ He had no idea the arm was able to vibrate like that. _

There was so much in the scene to take in - the bright flush of Lance's cheeks and the drool dripping out of the corners of his mouth from the way he was gagged, the sheen of sweat that seemed to cover every last inch of his soft skin, the way his hair was mussed as if he'd been here thrashing for hours, and the complete lack of acknowledgement to Keith's entry, thanks to the blindfold keeping him in the dark.

It was so much, so arousingly much, that Keith only noticed the text on Lance's belly when he took an involuntary step forward.

It was Shiro's handwriting, but uncharacteristically sloppy. Black marker like he just grabbed it from his desk when he had left his study to put Lance here. A filthy,  _ promising _ order scrawled directly on Lance's skin, like it wasn't worth taking a slip of paper from that same desk as the marker came from when Lance was just as suitable to scribble notes to Keith on.

_ 'Take a seat' _

Didn't take a genius to know what Shiro meant, and Keith's mouth started watering like a Pavlovian dog.

He was not being ordered to sit on Lance's dick, after all. The poor thing was straining and weeping precum over the scrawled note where it throbbed on Lance's belly, stripes of cum at different stages of drying leading all the way up over his chest.

No, there was a far more obvious place for Keith to sit down, namely the specific gag Shiro had chosen for this scene.

He always gagged Lance, even though they both loved the sounds that came from their lover during their scenes. It was just that Lance had no volume control whatsoever once he got into it, and Shiro deemed it unprofessional to make half the Atlas' crew listen in on their sex life every other night, so the gagging was a necessity.

The gag he was wearing now though, that wasn't a  _ necessity. _ It was Shiro building a throne for Keith. It was satisfying Lance with a cock in his mouth to suck on, albeit a silicone one, and a bigger one protruding outward for Keith to ride.

Keith was intimately familiar with this gag and boy, he  _ loved _ riding Lance's face like that. And with the propped up position it was truly a throne prepared for him - although his thighs were already aching at the thought of holding that position. No doubt that was what Shiro intended for him, lest he get too cocky.

Keith may or may not have a tendency to do that, when giving that position of power over Lance, and Shiro wasn't here to scold him for it now. 

Did their dom ever not think of everything in advance?

Keith barely even noticed himself getting rid of his clothes on the way to the bed, eyes glued to Lance and wondering if Lance would notice his presence before he climbed over him. He hoped not.

Only the sight of the medical tape next to the large dispenser bottle of lube had him actually remember to dig his safety buzzer out of his back pocket before going any further. He taped it into the palm of his hand where it always was during a scene so he would not have to worry about Shiro not being able to hear their safety signals while he was not in the room, or if their mouths were not available for talking, like Lance's always was.

Keith only took enough lube for it to be functional, not inclined to use excessive amounts like Shiro did, and shovelled most of what he took up his own arse with two fingers with no worry about finesse. He was not going to stretch himself to accommodate the size of the toy either, he enjoyed the burn, and it was not like the toy was anything compared to Shiro's size.

He was ready to go in record time, letting out a quiet sigh of need when his eyes drifted back to Lance.

Lance, who was a  _ mess. _

Lance, who was gibbering into the gag and humping into the air at Shiro's unforgiving thrusts into him with those thick vibrating fingers.

Keith stepped onto the bed to straddle Lance's face, but as the mattress dipped under his weight his lover froze up in alarm. Lance's hand twitched around his buzzer and it went off once, the one in Keith's hand reacting with the same sharp vibrating signal. Shiro's hand paused to wait if Lance was going to squeeze the device a second time, or even a third, to tell them he needed to slow down or stop the scene entirely. Keith knew Shiro would come running like the ship was on fire if Lance did either.

Maybe Keith should have considered that surprising Lance was less fun for the blindfolded man who had sunk so deep into subspace that it would be easier to panic over a stranger than put two and two together and know it'd be Keith.

So he finished stepping over Lance quickly and hushed him softly, weaving his fingers into Lance's hair to tilt his head back and brush his lips over the line where the gag's leather strap dug slightly into Lance's cheek. "Shh, don't panic, it's just me, sweetheart. Just your Keith. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Lance's body went lax almost instantly on hearing Keith's voice, like the sound alone flipped a switch to bring him back from the edge of cold panic and right back into that warm pool of molasses of his subspace.

Keith pressed a lingering kiss to Lance's forehead before rising up to his feet, leaving the fingers of one hand tangled in Lance's hair while he turned around. With a sharp tug he had Lance's face angled just right, and they both moaned together as Keith sank down on the dildo on Lance's gag.

_ Perfect. _

Any gentleness from comforting Lance was gone now. This was his throne that Shiro built him, and he would use it as he liked.

And what Keith liked was pulling on Lance's hair while slowly setting a pace to ride the dildo, forcing Lance to thrust into him, so Keith could save his own thighs as long as possible.

Shiro had Keith's leg muscles trained well, but he hoped their dom would not make them wait until he joined them for long. Keith refused to cum before Shiro arrived - he did not want to end in the same state as Lance had reached already: wrung dry so thoroughly he would not be able to spell his own name to save his life. Shiro could be a real sadist with his overstimulation and Keith insisted to be a harder nut to crack than Lance - painful pun not intended.

Keith prided himself on his self-control, on how  _ he _ was riding _ Lance's _ face and setting his own pace, uninfluenced by whatever games Shiro was playing with them from afar.

Keith would let himself slide into subspace when _ he _ decided it was time, not Shiro.

Keith was especially proud of how he still somehow managed to make himself believe that, because when he collapsed forward against Shiro's chest, only one arm to catch him when the other one was still holding Lance's hip where Shiro could keep fucking him, there was nothing but the blissful haziness of ecstatic subspace.

It was always so much better when Shiro broke them both at his wicked leisure. 


End file.
